LAKEHURST: SECRETS
by JohnnyBardell32
Summary: 5 RULES TO SURVIVING HIGH SCHOOL, 1. LOVE, 2. LIES, 3. REPUTATIONS, 4. FRIENDS, 5. SECRETS. WELCOME TO THE 6TH SEASON OF THE MOST EXCITING AND THRILLING CHAPTER OF THE LAKEHURST CHARACTER'S LIVES. IT YOU THOUGHT IT WENT THERE THEN, JUST LOOK AT IT NOW.
1. BRUISES LEFT BEHIND, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**(101. "BRUISES LEFT BEHIND, PART ONE")**

**Travis looked around the apartment building, just then he heard a knock at the door, "Coming!" Travis let out. "Jane...Brianna!" Travis shouted, as he pulled the girls into a hug. "I told you we would be here!" Jane called. Brianna walked around the room, "This is...awesome" Brianna let out. "I know!" Travis said as he ran upstairs. Just then there was another knock at the door, "I got it!" Brianna shouted as she made her way to the door.**

**Brianna opened the door, to a woman, who was crying, "Can I help you?" Brianna asked, sincerely. "Um...I'm looking for Brianna Barnes" the woman stated, sniffling. "This is she, what's wrong?" Brianna asked. "A few days ago, my son, Mike died after going into cardiac arrest...and you were the last girlfriend he had...I would like you to come to the funeral!" the woman stated. "Look...I" Brianna started, she knew what Mike was, he was dangerous, he beat girls, she was sad he died, but she didn't have one slight of remorse for him. "Please it would mean a lot to me!" the woman said. "I'll be there" Brianna whispered, before closing the door. **

**Anya, Holly J. and Sav were walking in the hall, "Can you believe that we are seniors this year!" Holly J. stated, trying to make it a statement, instead of a question. Sav looked at her, "I can't believe it!" Sav shouted, as he then ran down the hall to catch up to some of his other friends. "Holly J. I'll catch up to you later!" Anya told the girl, "Oh okay!" Holly J. said, as she watched Anya make her way over to Chase, whom was at his locker.**

**"Hi, so you officially back?" Anya asked Chase. "Yep..." Chase said. Chase the kissed Anya, "Woa..." Anya let out, she wasn't expectating that type of kiss. "Anya, I'm sorry I have no clue what came over me..." Chase said. "Oh you don't have to apologize, I kind of liked it...it's like you were a bad boy for a minute. Chase chuckled a little, "Just call me Ace!" Chase said. Anya laughed. **

**It was nearing the end of the day, and Anya saw Chase again, "Sup Ace!" Anya teased. "Sup who?" Chase asked her. "You know Ace...you told me to call you that...it was basically just a joke?" Anya said, trying to see if Chase remembered it. "Nope doesn't ring a bell, So it's nice to see you again Anya!" Chase said. "But you already saw me!" Anya said, getting worried. "Yeah I know it's just..." Chase said nothing and left.**

**"Brianna you can do this...why are you crying?" Jane asked her, by then Travis made his way into the room, "Because I can't go to the funeral of a guy who beat me!" Brianna shouted. Travis and Jane shared a glare.**


	2. BRUISES LEFT BEHIND, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**(102. "BRUISES LEFT BEHIND, PART TWO")**

**Brianna eased her way up to the stage to say a few words about her time with Mike, Brianna gulped, she had prepared to lie...to avoid the truth. But, something told her to speak her mind, so she could find at least one ounce of justice. Brianna grabbed the microphone, and looked at the casket, images of the slaps, punches, everything started to replay into her mind.**

**"There are a lot of things I could say about Mike, one being he was a charming person...and two he was a great boyfriend," Brianna began to tear up. Mike's mother looked at her. "I mean he was a great person" Brianna said. "Why do you just keep calling my brother great, he was other things too!" a girl said, standing up. "Like he was talented, a momma's boy!" the girl said. Her mother motioned for her to sit down, but the girl kept walking towards Brianna. "Always feeding off of everyone elses popularity, taking credit!" the girl said again. "She's right!" Brianna shouted. "The truth was...he was a monster!" Brianna shouted, before running of the stage.**

**Holly J. was walking with Anya, "And you sure he was being serious?" Holly J. asked the girl. "Yeah...it's like I was talking to a totally different person!" Anya said. "Wait I've heard of this, it's called alzheimer's disease!" Holly J. told the girl. "Where people forget things?" Anya asked. Holly J. nodded, "I've read that...wait, he can't have that he's not 40!" Holly J. said. Anya thought hard, "Oh my God!" Anya said, as she ran into the computer lab. Anya then sat down and typed in 'What's it called if you forget something randomly?', Anya searched for the answer.**

**Holly J. made her way into the class, "What did you find?" Holly J. asked the girl. "This, a page about Amnesia!" Anya said. "Oh wow, you have to tell Chase!" Holly J. said. "Tell Chase what?" Chase asked, coming into the room. "You have amnesia!" Anya said. Chase then ran, and Holly J. and Anya followed.**

**Brianna was in her room, then Travis came in, "I'm really proud of you!" Travis said as he hugged her. "Thanks" Brianna said, "You and Jane helped me out a lot...I finally said something, I probably didn't get justice, but at least I said something, and sometimes that's all that matters!" Brianna told him. Just then Travis kissed her on the lips, "I still care about you Brianna!" Travis whispered. Brianna kissed him back as well.**

**Chase ran around the corner after dropping a paper, "Man!" Anya said. "Anya wait!" Holly J. began when she bent down to look at the paper, "What's that?" Anya asked. "A pyschologist note for Schizophrenia, Chase was diagnosed with it." Holly J. finished. "Wait what's that mean in english?" Anya asked. "Anya, hun...Chase the only reason he's forgetting things is because he has one or more split personalities to remember them!" Holly J. said, Anya stared at Chase.**


	3. TAKE A DEEP BREATH

**LAKEHURST**

**(103. "TAKE A DEEP BREATH")**

**Holly J. was sitting down in class, and all of a sudden Vander Pool and a man came into the room. "Goodmorning students...this is Mr. Davids, he is your new TA for the time being, he will be filling in for Ms. Combes." Vander Pool let out, he then walked off. Mr. Davids came forward, "Well class, I would like to start off with getting to know you!" Mr. Davids started. Holly J. was staring at him hard, she was getting a type of feeling for him...just then she started to breathe uneasily, "Breath Holly J." she told herself. "You!" Mr. Davids shouted, as he pointed to Holly J.**

**Holly J. looked up, at that moment her breathing went back to normal, "Yeah?" Holly J. said. "What's your name...I picked you first!" Mr. Davids said. "Um...Holly J. Sinclair!" Holly J. exclaimed. "Pretty name!" Mr. Davids added. Holly J. blushed, Was she actually starting to fall for her teacher, she was becoming her sister...Holly J. had to control this.**

**"But mom!" Alli shouted. "No buts Alliah...you are going to go back to school shopping with me after school!" Alli's mother stated. Just then Sav came in, "Does Sav need new clothes?" Alli asked, bring her brother into the equation. "No!" Sav said as he left, and Alli's mother didn't say anything. "Wait!...Mom you're gonna sit there and let Sav walk out without making him tag along?" Alli stated. "Yes, he's a senior Alliah, you're nothing but a sophomore!" her mother told her. "Yeah a sophomore who needs space!" Alli shouted as she left the house.**

**Holly J. walked out of the school, just then Kim came up to her, "Sup Sinclair?" Kim stated. "And just where have you been lately?" Holly J. asked her friend. "Nowhere I've basically just been hanging out with Kevin" Kim said. "Oh...well I think I have a new crush, but..." Holly J. began. "But what?" Kim asked, she wanted to know. "His name is Mr. Davids" Holly J. let out. "Oh what's he...wait...Mr.?" Kim asked shocked. "I know he's so hot, yet I can't fall for him" Holly J. told the girl. "You're right you can't he's your TA!" Kim shouted. "Well maybe it's time for me, Holly J. Sinclair to step up her game...I'm tired of dating people who think I'm controlling, rich guys, and stalkers...I want a serious relationship." Holly J. whispered.**

**Alli was in the mall with her mother, "Oh try this on Alliah!" her mother shouted, the top was horrible. "How about this one?" Alli told her mother, Alli held up a more stylish top. "No...now go try this one on like I said before." her mother told her as she gave her the top. Alli grabbed that top and took the other one with her. "I can't believe this crap!" Alli shouted, she had accidentally dropped the top she wanted into her purse, she then thought what if she let it stay there..."Nope I'm not that type of person!" Alli said taking the top out.**

**Alli had made it home, she was in her room..."Well let's see what to wear to school tomorrow, oh I know how about my new top!" Alli said, as she pulled out the top she had supposedly put back...Alli had just got away with shoplifting.**


	4. WHAT'S LEFT TO SAY?

**LAKEHURST**

**(104. "WHAT'S LEFT TO SAY?")**

**"Alright I will be assigning partners, for your upcoming project" Ms. DeGraw stated. Kim looked at everyone in the class, she wanted to get partnered with Kevin, but he had already been assigned to someone. "Madeline you will be working with Kim!" Ms. DeGraw fianlly stated. Madeline stood up and came over to Kim. "So do you wanna meet up sometime this afternoon or what?" Madeline asked the girl. "That's okay with me" Kim said, as the girls parted their ways. **

**Kevin made his way to his girlfriend, "Hey babe" Kevin let out. "Hi...I was so bummed we didn't get picked together!" Kim stated. "Yep now I'm gonna lose you to that girl!" Kevin said teasingly. "Yeah right...I wish she would try to make a move on me, I'm Kim Dawson, I don't play lesbian crap!" Kim said. "Good luck" Kevin stated as the couple parted their ways.**

**Liam was very distant lately, not being the one to see or talk to anyone lately, how did he end up like this, from once being a confident rich person, to such a dark person that turn to gambling to settle his problems. "Liam?" Mr. Davids asked him. Liam nodded, "That's me" Liam finished. "Well I was wondering if you could send in a report about why you didn't come to my class yesterday?" Mr. Davids told the boy. "Maybe because I just didn't feel like it, you ever thought about that?" Liam asked the man. "So basically you just admitted to skipping school?" Mr. Davids said again. "No man alright I'll right that essay, damn!" Liam shouted as he headed out of the school.**

**Kim looked in the computer room, "Over here!" Madeline called out to her. Kim came in and sat down next to Madeline, she was afraid to scoot next to her. Madeline sighed, "You know if you slide over a little it would make this more easier" Madeline reasoned. "Oh!" Kim said, "I'm fine" Kim finished, whispering. "You can't catch lesbian, it's not a damn disease or something!" Madeline said again, and this made Kim burst out laughing. "I'm sorry it's just I didn't want to feel uncomfortable" Kim let out. "It's okay I understand!" Madeline said. **

**Kevin came to the door, "Kim you ready?" Kevin asked the girl. "No I'm gonna stay a few extras minutes to help Maddie with the project" Kim said. "Maddie?" Kevin asked. "Yeah Madeline's nickname...she's amazing!" Kim shouted to him. Kevin looked down at his watch, he couldn't believe that Kim was really blowing him off to spend time with Madeline.**

**Liam was in the alley, when all of a sudden he spotted the teens from the pool hall surround him, "Crap!" Liam said as he ran, but was cut short when one of the kids knocked him over with a bat..."It's payback time" the teens whispered and hit Liam's legs twice, hard. Leaving a battered and bleeding Liam, Mr. Davids noticed him..."Oh my God!...call 911" he told a student...Mr. Davids made his way down to Liam, "Oh my god, the police are on their way!" Mr. Davids told the boy.**


	5. I GUESS WE ARE NO MORE

**LAKEHURST**

**(105. "I GUESS WE ARE NO MORE")**

**Liam looked at Lakehurst, he didn't want to look at the school, because as soon as he went inside all eyes would fall on him. Liam looked up and down at the steps, "Liam...?" Kim asked. "What?" Liam told the girl. "You have to the ramp, you're in a wheelchair!" Kim told the boy, as she wheeled him up the ramp. "Do you have to be so crucial?" Liam asked her. "Nope, but hey you know what you said, treat you like I would treat any normal person" Kim said. "Here we are" Kim shouted.**

**Liam looked around the school, he couldn't believe that he had been jumped and his legs were beaten so bad. "Look I have to get to class!" Kim told him as she hugged him and then left. Liam wanted her to leave, he didn't need people taking care of him, he could do that by himself. Liam then wheeled himself over to his first class. **

**Travis ran downstairs, "Crap!...guys I'm totally late!" Travis shouted. "Late for what?" Brianna asked as she kissed him on the cheek, "Class, my instructor told me to be there before 10" Travis told them as he tried to get himself out and nearly ran into Jane. "Woa!" Jane let out. "Sorry Jane...I'm like totally late for class!" Travis told her as he made his way to his car and drove off. Travis then pulled in front of the college and ran to it, "Please don't be locked!" Travis said as he pulled the door open. **

**"Mr. Heath, you're late...again!" the man said. "I'm so sorry!" Travis said. "You've said that for the past 5 weeks, and now it's getting old" the man told him. Travis sighed, "Here's your grade, if you don't come to class on time, it's going to continue to look like that!" the professor said, as he handed Travis a paper with his grade. "D average?" Travis looked confused. "That's the grade you get when you don't come to class regularly!" the man said as he left pass Travis. Travis felt anger building up inside of him. **

**Travis ran outside and punched a tree, "I'm failing university!" Travis shouts. **

**Liam looks at the school as he goes down the ramp again, he couldn't believe that this was his new life, he guessed he had to get used to it.**


	6. KISS ME THRU THE PHONE

**LAKEHURST**

**(106. "KISS ME THRU THE PHONE")**

**Riley and Cooper's secret relationship was still very much on the down low. Riley didn't want anyone to know that he was gay, he was waiting for the right time. Riley made his way to Cooper's class room, he wanted to be with Cooper, he wanted to kiss him in front of everyone. But, he knew that day would never get a chance to come. **

**"What's this?..." Cooper began. "What's what?" Riley asked. "You...you never wait for me to come out of class" Cooper told him. "Well you're my..." Riley paused. "Right, you still haven't told anyone have you?" Cooper asked. "Come on there are plenty of people I could tell" Riley said. "Oh really who?" Cooper asked. "I don't know okay, but there is someone and I know it." Riley told the boy. Cooper then parted ways with Riley, and Riley started to look around.**

**Anya was sitting down on a bench, when Chase walked over to her, "Chase?" Anya asked. "Anya look about the other day..." Chase began. "It's okay!" Anya told the boy. "Really?" Chase asked her. "Yeah...as a matter of fact I want to know how it all started" Anya told him. "Well it was just the average conversation really..." Chase began, "I came to the pyschatrist, then I asked Wait I thought I was bipolar...there's something more?" Chase finished. "Oh...how are you dealing with the person?" Anya asked.**

**"You mean Ace, yeah he's named himself" Chase let out. "Oh my god, I can't believe that this is actually happening to you of all people!" Anya told him. "I know and that's why it kills me to do this..." Chase began, "We have to breakup!" Chase told the girl. "I completely agree!" Anya said, "Just until I get myself together" Chase said. "Just until then" Anya said, agreeing with the boy. **

**Riley made his way into the house, he then heard his cell phone ring, it was Cooper, "Hello?" Riley said, "I'm sorry about blowing up at you earlier today!" Cooper apologized. "Its okay I totally get where you're coming from, its just I can't tell my parents!" Riley said. Just then Riley's mother came into the room, "Can't tell us what Riley?" his mother asked him. "That this girlfriend of mine wants to have sex!" Riley let out. His mother glared at him, "Keep the girl, dump the sex" his mother said before leaving, Riley let out a sigh of relief. **

**"Cooper you wanna meet up after school?" Riley asked, "Ask your girlfriend!" Cooper said as he hung up the phone. Riley then looked angrily at himself in the mirror and smashed the glass. **


	7. I NEED IT!

**LAKEHURST**

**(107. "I NEED IT!")**

**Sav was inside of the music room, "Thank God!" Sav let out. Holly J. and Anya were in the room, "What?" Holly J. asked. "It's the big game!" Riley stated. "The one we've been waiting for!" Sav added. "Well shouldn't it be like any other game you've done?" Holly J. asked. "Yeah but...you don't get it!" Sav stated. "Oh we get it it's just we don't care!" Anya shouted, teasingly. "Whatever, you girls are just mad that neither one of you got picked for Cheer Captain!" Sav shouted as he headed out of the door.**

**Sav left the room, and dug into his pocket, "Just one!" Sav said as he swallowed the steroid. "That's all I need" he finished, walking off. **

**Rachel was sitting next to Diego, she had been crushing on him since she saw him and she didn't know how to tell him about the secret crush, yet she knew that one day she would have to. Class was over, everyone was getting ready for the biggest game in the century. Everyone left out of the room, except Rachel and Diego. "Diego can I talk to you for a moment?" Rachel asked. Diego nodded, "Sup?"..."I..." Rachel began, but she was interupted by Diego's phone ringing, "I'm sorry I gotta take this" Diego said as he answered the phone and left. Rachel sighed.**

**Sav was in the locker room, when Riley jogged in "You ready?" Riley asked. "Yep..." Sav said. Sav started sweating, "Dude you sure you okay, because you look nervous" Riley stated. "Dude I said I'm fine!" Sav shouted, "Lets win this game!" Sav said as he ran out of the room. Riley looked at Sav's jacket, there was a pill bottle, "What the?" Riley said as he made his way over to the jacket, "Steroids?" Riley said to himself, he then headed for the game.**

**Rachel looked at Diego, "Why won't you just talk to me?" Rachel asked. "Look it's not like I don't like you it's just that I've hurt a lot of girls!" Diego stated. "Yeah but I'm not every other girl..." Rachel began, "I'm in your band!" Rachel finished. "All the reason not to date you...we date we neglect the band, Miles, work, everything, so lets just stick to what we know!" Diego told the girl. Rachel sighed, "Well find a new singer...good luck!" Rachel said. Diego sighed, "Rachel come on!" Diego called out.**

**Sav made his way to the game, "Let's do..." Sav hesitated, his vision was going blurring, "What the?" Sav asked himself, just then Riley made his way into the game, "Coach...It's Sav!" Riley stated, and just then Sav fell backwards, lying as if he couldn't breathe and his eyes were closed. "Sav!" Riley shouted.**


	8. GROUP THERAPY

**LAKEHURST**

**(108. "GROUP THERAPY")**

**Jane was there with her friends, and she had invited her new mysterious boyfriend Spinner to a date, "So Spinner what high school did you say you attended?" Travis asked. "Degrassi!" Spinner shouted. "Great, our enemy school" Travis joked. "But, seriously I'm glad you and Jane are dating!" Travis said. Brianan giggled. "What?" Travis asked. Jane kissed Spinner, "I'm glad too!" Jane said, just then her phone started to ring, "I gotta take this in the other room!" Jane said as she left to get to the other room.**

**"Hello?" Jane said, "Um this is the state penetary and your father Kenneth Valieri would like to have a word with you before his trial!" the woman on the other end stated. "I'll be there tomorrow" Jane said, as she hung up the phone. She wondered what could her father want with her, she thought she had heard the last of him when he tried to attack her. **

**Sav was in a circle full of people talking about their feelings, "Savtaj would you like to go?" the therapist said. Sav looked up, "One it's Sav...two no...three, screw up and you're damned to therapy!" Sav shouts as everyone looks at him. "Talk when you're ready" the man whispered. Sav stood, "I don't have time for this!" Sav told him as he walked out of the room. Sav then ran outside of the building and made his way into the Dot.**

**Jane eased her way into the room to talk to her father, "Hey Janie bear" the man stated. "Don't call me that!" Jane said. "Look what do you want from me?" Jane asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. "I wanted you to support me in my case!" her father said. "Oh yeah and which one is that?" Jane asked curiously. "I was accused of raping another little girl" the man said. "Did you?" Jane asked, no answer, "You sick freak!" Jane shouted. "What was I supposed to do?" the man asked. "Nothing...you actually think she wanted you to do that to her, I didn't want you to do that to me!" Jane yelled.**

**Jane got up "Guard" Jane stated. "Jane don't do this I'm in trouble" the man begged. "I'm sorry but you brought this on yourself!" Jane shouted as she left the room.**

**Sav was looking at the building, he didn't want to go back in but he still had an hour to confess his true feelings towards his steroid situation. Sav was walking and then he bumped into a familiar face, "Jane?" Sav asked. "Hey Sav, you going to therapy?" Jane asked. "Yeah, why you?" Sav asked the girl. "Yeah I figured sometimes you have to face your fear with a lot of people!" Jane said, she was right, Sav then made his way into the building.**


	9. CRY WOLF, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**(109. "CRY WOLF, PART ONE)**

**Chastity was in the hall way, she was practicing her red carpet walk, "What are you doing?" asked Alli as she made her way over to her friend. "Alli what does it look like, I'm practicing my red carpet walk!" Chastity said. "Wait your premiere it's today?" Alli asked the girl. "Yep...you still coming?" Chastity asked her friend. "Um..." Alli began. "Great Alli just great...one time I need something from you and you just back down!" Chastity told the girl. "Woa Chastity calm down" Alli began. "No okay...you don't get forgiven for this!" Chastity said as she slammed her locker and stormed off.**

**Chastity was made at Alli, she didn't even know where to begin, she knew her friend would want to be there, but maybe there was something Alli was going through. So what? Chastity thought to herself...this is more important Chastity had that in her mind for the longest time, she then smiles and made her way off.**

**Miles was at home, "Mom I'm running late!" Miles shot out. "Well just get in the car and wait for me there, I'll come out shortly" Miles mother spoke. Miles sighed, "Crap!" Miles told himself, his mother was always running late for some strange reason. Miles made his way to the car, and then sat there for the longest time, just then his mother made her way out. "Mom I'm running late enough as it is!" Miles stated. "I know sweety its just I met this awesome man last night." Miles mother began, Miles felt disgusted, "Okay spare me the details mom!" Miles said as the car drove off.**

**Just then Miles made his way into the gym, "Sorry I'm late coach!" Miles stated. "Okay that's okay Miles...you are now excused from every tardy you've been given!" Coach Kurney stated. "Thanks Coach!" Miles said. Just then Hunter made his way over to Miles, "What was all that about?" Hunter asked Miles. "I have no clue, but I'm not complaining!" Miles told the boy as he made his way over to the basketball goal.**

**Chastity was at the party, she was having a good time, and plus she had walked the red carpet. "Well this is the after party?" Chastity asked a girl. "Yep!" the girl told her. Chastity was drinking, sprite. "I'm so glad I stayed out!" Chastity stated as she raised her glass, which had been refilled. **

**Miles was sleeping, all of a sudden he heard a car outside, it was his mother getting into a car with..."No way!" Miles said to himself, "Coach Kurney?" Miles asked...he couldn't believe his mother was messing with his coach.**

**Chastity was dancing, she was getting woozy, she couldn't control herself, "I need to lie down" she told the girl, "I got her she's my girlfriend!" Chastity heard a boy say, she didn't recognize the voice, the next thing Chastity knew was that she was thrown onto a bed, and her blouse was ripped open, then everything went black.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. CRY WOLF, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**(110. "CRY WOLF, PART TWO")**

**Chastity woke up, her head was banging where was she...the after party! Chastity coughed a little, "What did I drink last night?" Chastity asked herself. Just then her alarm on her phone started ringing, "Crap!...I'm late for school!" Chastity said as she slung the covers off of her, but saw that her blouse had been ripped off of her. "What the hell?" Chastity stated, just then flashbacks of what happened last night played in her head. "Oh my God!" Chastity said, but she ran out of the room. **

**Miles made his way to Hunter, "Dude you would not believe what I saw last night!" Miles started. "What?" Hunter asked the boy. "I saw my mom and Coach Kurney get into the car and then drive off" Miles whispered. "What?' Hunter began, "Your mom's dating the coach" Hunter stated. "I mean maybe I was just seeing things" Miles said. "It would explain a lot though" Hunter told the boy. "What do you mean?" Miles asked. "The reason why coach let you off with a warning" Hunter told the boy as he left. Miles knew Hunter was right.**

**Chastity eased her way into the school, she couldn't believe that she had been raped, she was afraid. All of a sudden Alli came up to her, "Chas, look about yesterday I'm sorry it's just..." Alli began, but then noticed her friend was looking really sick, "You okay?" Alli asked the girl. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just...I" Chastity paused. Alli saw her friend collapsing to the floor, "Help, someone get the nurse!...Chas!" Alli stated. Mr. Langston ran out to the girl, "She isn't breathing!" Mr. Langston began, "Alli call 911!" Mr. Langston finished.**

**Miles went into the gym to clear the air between him and Coach Kurney, "Look I know you're dating my mom, but you don't have to keep it a secret!" Miles told the coach. "Look Miles I know this is hard for you, but your mom only wants to have a good time." Coach Kurney stated. "I know and I owe her that much, just please don't keep this all a secret from me anymore!" Miles stated. Coach Kurney nodded, "And please keep the tardies I have on my record!" Miles told the man. "If that's what you want!" Coach Kurney stated as he walked out. **

**Alli was in the waiting chair, "Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds!" Alli called out as Chastity's parents made their way in. "Alli what's wrong?" Ms. Reynolds stated. "It's Chastity there's something wrong with her, the doctor he wouldn't tell me" Alli let out. Chastity's parents went inside. Alli peaked around the corner and looked at Mrs. Reynolds break down, Alli ran in, "What's wrong?" Alli stated, fearing the worse. "Nothing it's just Alli...Chastity was date-raped!" Mr. Reynolds stated. Alli brokedown. She was supposed to protect Chastity, not push her away, Alli felt as if this was her fault.**


	11. MOMENT FOR LIFE

**LAKEHURST**

**111. ("MOMENT FOR LIFE")**

**Alli was looking at her latest steal in her mirror, "This is a great top!" Alli said to herself, as she ripped the price tag off of the top. Alli had grown custom to shoplifting, and did it on a regular basis, and didn't know how to stop. Her parents didn't care, they were too busy with Sav and his rehab manors. Alli knew she could get away with anything, so she decided that today she would steal those khakis she's had her eyes on for days now.**

**Holly J. made her way up the steps and into the school, she had started to like school, mainly because of her teacher, her student teacher, she couldn't believe she was falling for him. She found it ironic because she told Heather about student-teacher relationships, and now she wanted to be in a relationship with her teacher. Holly J. made her way to a table, where Anya and Sav were seated.**

**"Hey guys!" Holly J. spoke. "Hey Holly J." Anya said. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Sav asked the girl. "Well nothing really, I still have to fill out that form for the honor's society and all" Holly J. told them. Anya sighed. "It feels like going to school has lost its purpose!" Anya stated. Holly J. looked at her, "What do you mean?" Holly J. asked. "I mean come on Mia's gone, we're seniors, we hardly ever see Riley...we're fading you guys...and there's nothing we can do about it" Anya says as she gets up and leaves. Sav then focuses his eyes on Holly J.**

**"What was that all about?" Sav asked the girl. "I don't know I still have to figure this stuff out!" Holly J. stated, just then Mr. Davids walked by and Holly J.'s heart started to beat, as the man was talking with Sav. "Um...Sav I have to go!" Holly J. stated as she ran off, Holly J. then started to lose control of her heart beats and soon she started gasping for air, "No no no...not again, please!" Holly J. begged with the panic attack, she then burst through the school entrance doors and grasped a pole, "I'm losing myself" Holly J. whispered. Holly J. had to finally accept the fact that she was in love with an older guy.**

**Alli was in the mall, she saw the khakis she wanted to buy, and quickly placed them in her bag, "Easy steal!" Alli stated, "I don't think so!" the clerk woman stated. Alli sighed, "Great!" Alli let out, knowing she had been defeated.**

**Alli was sitting down in a chair with a police guard going back and forth, "I don't know what posesses young girls to do this...to shoplift, I mean what motive did you have?" the police guard asked her, just then Alli's parents came in, "Alliah Bhandari...you are ground for a month" her father stated. "Oh great the calvary has arrived" Alli whispers. "What has gotten into you?" her mother asks her. "Nothing...I just wanna go home" Alli states walking off. **


	12. KNOWING WHATS ALWAYS BEEN THERE

**LAKEHURST**

**112. ("KNOWING WHATS ALWAYS BEEN THERE")**

**Liam woke up, he was in his bed, he then focused on his wheel chair, he then turned back into his bed. He couldn't believe that it had happened, he didn't want to deal with always being the kid in the wheelchair, he wanted to break free, but there was no way that it would happen. Liam then shifted upward, he then crawled over to his chair and got in and wheeled into the kitchen.**

**Liam then saw the burner on, "Mom?" Liam called out. "In a minute sweety" Liam's mother calls out, "You forgot to turn the burner off" Liam told her. "Sweety don't touch it I'm coming" Liam's mother stated again. "Mom it's just a burner I got it!" Liam stated as he reached to turn it off, but slipped and his arm pressed against the burner, Liam let out a yelp of pain. "Liam I told you not to touch it!" his mother said as she turned the burner off and got a wet rag for her son. **

**Kim and Madeline make their way up the steps, "Kim!" Kevin called out to the girl. "Yeah..." Kim stated, as she turned around, "Can I speak to you for a minute!" Kevin asks, making it more of a statement, "Sure" Kim said as she made her way from Madeline and walked over to Kevin, "What's up?" Kim asked him. "You tell me, why have you been hanging with Lezbo for 9 weeks now, that project is done?" Kevin asked the girl. "First of all her names Madeline and second since when do you tell me who I can and can't hang around?" Kim asks the boy. "Look I know you don't want to hear this, especially coming from me, but people talk" Kevin whispered. "Then let them...I have a friend...nothing more" Kim shouts as she walks off.**

**Just then Kevin grabs her arm, "Kim please" Kevin begins, "Please what?...why are you so jealous of me and Madeline?" Kim asked him. "Because I feel intemidated, like she can take you away from me" Kevin answers, Kim laughs in his face and walks off.**

**Liam is in science class, and today everyone is working with lighters, Liam was previously burned and didn't feel like messing with fire, but he felt something different, like he was alive, Liam then looked at his burn, and then to the lighter, and swiped the light into his jacket. Liam then excused hiself to the bathroom where he flicked the lighter and started to burn himself.**

**Kim was in the computer room with Madeline, "And then he was like I feel intimidated like you could take me away from him" Kim stated, mocking Kevin. Madeline got closer to Kim and rubbed her face, "What are doing?" Kim asked softly, "He has every right to feel that way..." Madeline states as she eases her way to Kim and then plants a kiss on her lips. Kevin was shocked at what he was witnessing and then snapped a picture.**


	13. TRICK ME, TRICK YOU

**LAKEHURST**

**113. ("TRICK ME, TRICK YOU")**

**Chastity woke up, she had been dealing with her rape pretty well, or so she thought. Chastity shot up, and looked at her alarm clock, she had 30 minutes before school started. Chastity then had a feeling, she then ran to the bathroom and threw up, "Oh god!" Chastity let out as she wiped her mouth and plopped back down in her bed.**

**Kevin was looking at Kim who was making her way up the stairs, "Kim come here" Kevin told her, "Look Kevin I'm not up for anymore of your little Madeline-Kim love interest game" Kim told the boy, Kevin the held up his phone, which revealed Kim and Madeline kissing, "What?" Kim began, "How did you get that?" Kim finsihed with a question. "Simple and easy really just go by the computer room every 10 minutes and your bound to find out that your girlfriend's a lesbian" Kevin whispered. "Kevin please...she came on to me and..." Kim began. "No okay...lets see here you fooled me once, then twice, so we're done, and your rep here is done as well" Kevin states walking off. "What does that mean?" Kim asked him, Kevin said nothing.**

**Diego was in the band room with Miles, Hunter, Rachel, and Chastity, "So I'm sorry for shutting you down it's just I have a lot to deal with" Diego told Rachel, "Okay I understand...can I come back to the band?" Rachel asked. "Of course" Diego said, then he looked at Chastity, "Chastity you okay...you look a little sick?" Diego asked the girl. "Yeah...it's just after the rape" Chastity began whispering the last part, she had told some people. "I''ve been sick these past few days...I think I might have an STD" Chastity told the boy. "Well get checked...ask your mom to take you to the doctor" Diego told the girl. Chastity then smiled, and walked out of the room.**

**"Crap!" Miles let out, all eyes fell on him, "What?" Diego broke the ice. "His mom and coach Kurney are getting married" Hunter teased. Rachel and Diego started laughing.**

**Kim made her way to Kevin, who was sitting at a table, "Kevin look...what did you mean when you said my rep here is over?" Kim asked him, wanting answers. "It's self explanitory" Kevin stated. "Please Kevin...please I beg you don't send that picture...I'm just a little confused and I-" Kim stated as she started to cry, "What are you talking about?" Kevin asked her. "You're gonna send that picture" Kim told him, "No...I meant when everyone learns that rumors are true...your reps over, although you hurt me I could never hurt you like that" Kevin told the girl as he wrapped his arms around her. **

**Chastity and her mother were in the hospital room, then the doctor came in, "Good news there's no sign of any STDs" the doctor let out, and Chastity and her mother let out a sigh of relief. "But, there is something" the doctor stated. "What?" Chastity's mom said. "The reason Chastity's been throwing up is because she's pregnant" the doctor told them, and Chastity broke down, how could she have the baby of her rapist.**


	14. FEELS LIKE I'M ALIVE, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**114. ("FEELS LIKE I'M ALIVE, PART ONE")**

**Sav woke up, he had finally completed his rehab sessions, and now he was going to focus on something different, getting a girlfriend. Sav made his way downstairs and into the living room. "Savtaj!" his father called out to him. "Yeah dad?" Sav said, answering his father. "You know what today and tomorrow is right?" Sav's father asked him. "No...what?" Sav asked, confused. "The day you get to meet your arranged marriage partner, Farrah!" his father shouted with glee in his voice. Sav froze, "Dad I have a girlfriend" Sav lied. "Well me and your mother would like to meet this girl...and we'll she if she's right for you!" Sav's father told him.**

**Anya was in her room, she then saw her mother ease her way in, "Sweety I need to talk to you" Anya's mother told her, "Not now mom I gotta get to school...we'll talk later" Anya told the woman as she made her way out of the room. Anya's mother smiles and then coughed. **

**Anya made her way into the school, she saw Chase, "Hey you!" Anya told the boy, "Ace or Chase?" Anya asked, wanting to make sure, "I'm Chase today, but I don't know for how long" Chase told the girl. Anya couldn't believe one of her friends had split personalities. "So what's up?" Chase asked the girl. "I don't know...my mom she wanted to tell me something, but I don't have the time to hear parental advice" Anya stated. "Well how about some peer advice, talk to your mom, because you'll never know when another chance my come" Chase stated as he walked off. Anya stared at the boy.**

**Sav was in an empty classroom with Holly J. who was practicing her honor's speech, "Um...H.J. could I talk to you?" Sav asked the girl. "Sure...what's up Sav?" Holly J. told the boy. "Um...would you like to be my pretend girlfriend?" Sav asked the girl, "No" Holly J. looked at him like is he serious or what. Sav then started to walk out, "Wait!...of course I would...but we keep this strictly professional" Holly J. began, "I agree no kissing, we can hug though right?" Sav began, "Right hugging, more like arm wrapped around my shoulder, definately no kissing what so ever, and you buy me something, boyfriend" Holly J. stated.**

**Anya walked into her house, her mother was lying on the coach and her father was watching her sleep, "Dad?" Anya asked. "Your mother would want to tell you this herself but we hardly ever see you, your mom she's been diagnosed with cancer" her father told her. Anya then let a tear fall down, "What?" Anya stated, "Well let's see can't she go through chemo?" Anya asked the man, "Anya...they didn't catch it in time, she's only got a few months" the man told her. "What do you mean a few months, when?" Anya asked, her father sighed, "Let's see we're in the middle of what November?...so what the doctor estimated was the beginning of February" Anya's father stated as Anya started crying.**

**Alli opened the door to Sav and Holly J. "Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Holly J. Sinclair" Sav let out. "Oh this should be fun" Alli whispered to herself as Farrah made her way around the corner.**


	15. FEELS LIKE I'M ALIVE, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**115. ("FEELS LIKE I'M ALIVE, PART TWO")**

**There was Anya, she was sitting in her bed with her arms folded on top of her knees, she couldn't the news that her mother was going to be gone by the beginning of February, "Why?" Anya said to herself, why her family of all others, she now knew how those children on tv felt. Anya was going to lose her mother, Anya then got up and decided that she was going to go to school. **

**Holly J. and Sav were in school together, "I can't believe that we pulled that off" Sav told the girl. "I know right!" Holly J. agreed with the boy. Sav sighed, "Thanks for being my girlfriend" Sav told the girl, "Wait don't you guys have that whole cook out thing today, and you still haven't brought me dinner, so could I come over?" Holly J. asked. Sav looked at the girl, "Sure I mean if you want" Sav told the girl as he walked off. Holly J. looked confused, was she finding herself falling for Sav, she now knew what Anya and Mia felt when they wanted to for him as well.**

**Anya made her way to Chase, "Good news my doctor says if I keep taking the pills then I won't have to worry about Ace making his way out anytime soon" Chase said estatic. Anya sighed, "What's up?" Chase asked the girl. "I-I...I found out that my mom has cancer...and it's to late to treat it." Anya told him. "Oh my God...shes going to die?" Chase asked. "Yep, in the beginning of February, and I have to accept the fact that-it's serious...it's about my mom" Anya told Chase. "Well maybe you gotta make the best out of these last few months" Chase suggested. "How...how am I supposed to do that when she coughs at every joke, she wheezes when she gets hot...she's losing herself" Anya let out. **

**Chase watched as the girl stood up, "When my mom dies, she won't be the only one dying that day" Anya says as she tries to walk off, Chase gets up, "Anya what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Chase asked, wanting to make sure she hadn't went into suicidal mode. "A figure of speech, like my soul or spirit will die, I can't go on anymore if all my life is going to be built around is losing people" Anya whisperes as she makes her way into the school.**

**Sav looked at Holly J. in the art room, she was practicing that speech again, "Look Holly J. I don't what is going on but...You said this wasn't real" Sav told the girl. "It isn't" Holly J. began, "Why would a girl like me, fall for a guy like you?" Holly J. finished, asking him a question. Sav then sighed and walked off, Holly J. knew she was falling for him and Sav knew he was falling for her.**

**Anya made her way into the house, and saw her mother, Anya then ran to her crying, Anya's mother hugs her as Anya is crying, "This is hard for you I know...but whatever happens, happens!" Anya's mother states as Anya keeps crying.**


	16. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY

**LAKEHURST**

**116. ("IT'S MY BIRTHDAY")**

**Holly J. was looking in her mirror, "Okay Holly J. Sinclair...you are now 18 years old, now what you are going to do is go down here to this party and live it up!" Holly J. shouted as she ran out of her room and went into her birthday party. Holly J. was happy that her friends had all come, but two were missing, Jane and Mia. Holly J. knew that she wanted them to be there bad, but hope wasn't enough. Holly J. then focused her eyes on Jane Vaughn, her friend who had just made her way into the party. **

**"Jane?" Holly J. let out, estatic. "Yep it's me!" Jane said giving the girl a hug, "What's this?" Holly J. asked looking at Anya, Sav, and Riley, "We know how much you wanted at least a couple of your friends here with you!" Sav let out. "Thank you...than all of you...this has officially become the best birthday party I've ever had" Holly J. told them. Jane sighed, "Holly J. I need to talk to you for a minute!" Jane told the girl. Holly J. nodded as the girls made their way upstairs, Jane didn't want to tell Holly J. what was on her mind.**

**Alli was in her room, when all of a sudden her parents came into the room, "Alliah we've talked it over, me and your father think it's best if you don't go anywhere unsupervised and with friends" Alli's mother let out. "What are serious?" Alli began. "What do you want us to do...you disobey us and you go and shoptlift, you think that we're going to let you off with a warning?" her father stated. "No but...Sav when he did that steroid thing he got off!" Alli stated. "No he had to go to therapy, at least we didn't have to look at him in the face" her father yelled. "Well fine...send me somewhere!" Alli let out.**

**"Why?" Alli's mother began. Alli looks in the mirror, "I never wanted any of this to happen...you treat me like I'm a baby...news flash mom I'm not!" Alli shouts at her mother. Alli's mother pulled out a piece of paper, "This is Thortondale...it's a boarding school, I want you to go there, just until your act is cleaned up!" her mother stated. "Pack your bags the bus leaves tomorrow" her father told her.**

**Holly J. and Jane were in the room, when all of a sudden spoke out, "Look okay...the first semester of college is almost over for me and I got this acceptance letter to be a TA at Yale, and I really want to go" Jane spoke up. "What?" Holly J. looked at the girl confused. "I know you've already had to let one friend go...but Holly J. it's how life is" Jane stated. "No okay the reason they say it's your life, is because you can do whatever you want!" Holly J. said as she started crying, "I can't believe this...first Mia, then you" Holly J. shouted.**

**Jane stood, "We'll always be friends, I leave...tomorrow just in case you want to say goodbye" Jane stated as she walked out of the room, "Don't count on it!" Holly J. shouted behind her.**


	17. SWEAR TO GOD

**LAKEHURST**

**117. ("SWEAR TO GOD")**

**Travis woke up, he was looking at his alarm clock he then made his way downstairs to Brianna and Jane. "Hey guys" Travis stated. "Hey" Brianna told the boy, just then Jane jumped up, "Yes thank god, I gotta get ready" Jane told them. "Ready for what?" Travis asked as he poured a cup of coffee. "That TA position!" Jane stated as she ran upstairs. Travis tried to kiss Brianna, "Nope!" Brianna let out as she swept past him, "What?" Travis asked her. "Sweety you know I have thast internship at 10" Brianna told the boy as she left out of the apartment. Travis looked at himself, there was no way he was going to make it to his class, so he finally decided that it was time for him to take control of his own life. **

**Travis was in a cab, he was alone just then his phone started ringing, "Hello?" Travis said, "Hi...um if you haven't noticed this is your girlfriend!...and it's what? 5:00 in the afternoon." Brianna began, "Where the hell are you?" Brianna asked the boy. "Well for one I'm on my way to New York" Travis told the girl. "What why? Brianna asked all in once, "Because Brianna...look okay we only get one chance to live right, so that's why I'm taking up my own dreams, babe I'm gonna become musician." Travis told the girl. "Well...what about college?" Brianna asked. "Dropped out!" Travis told the girl. "You're crazy you know that right?" Brianna told the boy. "So do you want to break up or what?" Travis asked her. Brianna sighed, "Just wait for me there" Brianna said, "I let you go one time Travis...it's not happening again" Brianna told him as she hung up the phone.**

**Chase made his way into the school, he was feeling irritated and didn't know if he should've stayed at home, he didn't have anymore pills, what would he do if Ace just so happened to come out. Just then Vanessa came up to him, just what he needed. "Hey Chase we need your input on the latest news for the grapevine" Vanessa let out. "Vanessa I really don't think I should be talking about gossip at this moment" Chase told the girl as he was struggling to fight his urges, just then he snapped, "What do you want?" Chase said. Vanessa then looked at him angrily and walked off.**

**Chase then gained control of himself and pulled out his phone, "Yes doctor Ryan please..." Chase stated as he started to walk out of the school. **

**Brianna had her bags packed and everything, "Hey Travis is gone" Jane spoke. "I know he's on his way to New York, and so am I" Brianna told the girl. "So I guess this is it huh?" Jane told the girl. "Yeah I guess it is" Brianna said, the girls then hugged, "You are a great friend Jane Vaughn" Brianna stated. "I know" Jane told the girl. "Well my bus is going to be here any minute" Jane said. Brianna looked at her, "I'll lock up!" Brianna stated.**

**Jane walked out and came face to face with Holly J. "Holly J.?" Jane asked. "No words, just hugging and crying" Holly J. said as the girls hugged, "You better get that TA job" Holly J. joked. **

**Brianna made her way out of the house, "Well Jennifer...I'm leaving, but I have a feeling that...you already knew that huh?...we did Jennifer, we did it" Brianna stated as she closed and locked the door behind her. **


	18. IF THIS IS ALL I'VE GOT, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**118. ("IF THIS IS ALL I'VE GOT, PART ONE")**

**Anya made her way into the school, she saw Liam, "Liam? It's been a while" Anya told the boy. "Yeah I guess it has been huh?" Liam asked as he hugged the girl. "So how you been lately...you know since" Anya began. "Since the wheelchair I'm in?" Liam said, finishing her sentence. "Yeah...sorry" Anya apologized. "Oh don't worry it's okay" Liam told the girl. "So have you seen Holly J.?" Liam asked the girl. "Actually yeah why?" Anya stated. "Because I still have feelings for her and I think I jeopardized it when I broke up with her in a text message" Liam told the girl. "Well I'm Anya the love nurse and I'm going to get you two back together" Anya told him as she walked with him up the ramp.**

**Kim was walking through the school, and everyone was staring at her and whispering things, she then ran to her classroom and sat down, "You okay?" Kevin asked her, "No..." Kim said as she let a tear fall, "Well what's wrong?" Kevin asked the girl. "I'm...I think I'm a lesbian" Kim told the boy. "Look whatever you are it's not going to change the fact that I want you to be my friend" Kevin told her as he hugged her. "Thanks" Kim let out in a whisper. **

**Chastity was in her room, she was crying she couldn't believe that she had been raped, and been impregnated. "God!" Chastity shouted. "Why me of all people why me?" Chastity told herself. Just then Chastity remembered something, she ran down to her parent's closet and opened it and pull out a box, which held a revolver in it. "I guess there is only one way to get justice" Chastity told herself as she stared at the gun long and hard. **

**Chastity's father came around the corner, "Chastity sweety what are you doing?" her father asked her. "Getting justice" Chastity said. "By what?...killing yourself?" the man asked her. "So what at least they'll know that a rapist is out there" Chastity told him. "Then what good is that going to do?" her father asked her. "Look dad this is my life" Chastity let out. "Yeah and I'm entitled to step in when I feel like you're going to harm yourself...there's a lot of things you can do with a gun besides kill" the man and Chastity looked at him.**

**Holly J. was looking at Sav, she was starting to fall for him, "Why me?" Holly J. stated, at least she had gotten over her crush on Mr. Davids.**

**Diego looked at Rachel as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't know how to say it..."Rachel I have to tell you something" Diego told the girl. "What?" Rachel asked as she looked at the boy confused. "The reason I...the reason I didn't want to go with you is because I" Diego began but all of a sudden he focused on his mother who was coming into the school holding onto a baby.**

**"Riley why aren't you in school?" his mother asked him, "Because I...I have something to tell you mom, and when dad calls, tell him please okay" Riley stated. "I'm right here son what is it?" Riley's father stated. Good they were both there, "I'm gay!" Riley stated. His mother ran out of the room and his father looked at him, "What the hell do you mean you're gay?" his father stated. Riley looked at him, what had Riley gotten himself into.**


	19. IF THIS IS ALL I'VE GOT, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**119. ("IF THIS IS ALL I'VE GOT, PART TWO")**

**There Riley stood in front of his father, Riley opened his mouth, "You wanted to know the truth, well here it is...and I'm not changing a damn thing!" Riley states, walking off. Riley then slammed his door to his room and locked it, he had done it, he had gotten that burden off his chest.**

**Holly J. was walking and then Liam came up to her, "Liam?" Holly J. stated. "Look I screwed up when I broke up with you in that text message, Holly J. I shouldn't have done that we were the longest running couple here, please I want you back" Liam told the girl. "Look a year ago I probably would've taken you back...but I've been down that road I'm not going back with you ever again Liam" Holly J. stated as she left.**

**Diego and his mother were in the hallway, "Fine!" Diego shouted as he came back into the room Rachel, "What was that all about?" Rachel asked the boy. "Family drama" Diego told the girl. "Well there's nothing I haven't heard before...anyway what's the reason you broke up with me?" Rachel asked, wanting to know the full truth. Diego's eyes then fell on the baby his mother was holding. "Oh my God!" Rachel stated, thinking she knew the truth. "Rachel you weren't supposed to find out like that." Diego let out. "That kid, he's yours isn't he?" Rachel asked. "Yeah" Diego told the girl as she pushed her way passed him and left out angrily. **

**Kim was in the hallway she saw Madeline, they were the only two in the hallway at the time, "Hey" Kim whispered. "Hi" Madeline stated as she turned away from the girl. Kim came up to her, "I don't care about rumors their stupid" Kim stated. "What do you mean?" Madeline asked her. "I like you..." Kim stated as she kissed the girl on the lips. Madeline smiled, "You better not do that again" Madeline told the girl as they kissed again. **

**Liam made his way over to Anya, "She didn't go for it!" Liam shouted angrily, "I'm bound to this thing for the rest of my life, there is nothing I can do about it either" Liam finished his statement. Anya looked at him, "Liam please okay...I thought she would go for you and if she didn't I had a back up plan." Anya told the boy. "Back up plan?" Liam asked her. "Yeah...I would ask you out" Anya told the boy. "You would really want to go out with a guy like me?" Liam asked her. "I don't see why not...Chase and me are dealing with a lot and we need to be apart from each other." Anya added. Liam smiled at her.**

**Chastity was pointing the gun, "I hate you!" Chastity screamed as she pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the ground. "Good job" her father let out. "You were right dad, this is a better way to get your anger out, I can't believe that I didn't believe you" Chastity told the man. "Well I try to do my best, alright this time shoot at the bottle" Chastity's father stated. "Okay" Chastity let out as she pointed the gun.**


End file.
